A Slightly Newer Direction
by ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH
Summary: Geez, they acted like they've never seen a boy with blue hair, don't worry, tomorrow it'll probably be green or something, carrying a ukulele like a gunslinger. Pft, kids now adays. -I kinda suck at summaries- KurtXOC
1. Pilot

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth: Wow, this is my first fanfic in a while, and my first Glee fanfic. I'm a total gleek btw. This is kinda me just broadening my horizons *insert dramatic sigh* Okay, so this first chapter is called pilot for a reason-it's like my tester chapter. If I don't get a good response, which I doubt I will, I probably won't continue it. After all, I thrive for reviews. So please R&R**

_**(My Yu-gi-oh brings all the freaks to the yard and their like, "Is that a monster card?" Oh yeah, I've got a monster card, and it's called the winged dragon of Ra. My Yu-gi-oh brings all the freaks to the yard.)**_

_Pilot_

'This wasn't a mistake, this wasn't a mistake" I kept repeating to myself over and over again. It wasn't a mistake, right? I mean sure, they may not be the most _popular_ around school, but after seeing their 'Empire State of Mind' (I was extremely shocked by their song choice, it didn't have the most 'kid-friendly' lyrics...) performance, I kind of wanted to be part of that− to be part of _something_. Besides, I gave bi-daily impromptu ukulele concerts in the school hallways (don't ask, don't tell XD!), so I shouldn't have a problem with this.

I knocked, Three short knocks on the door to the New Directions (or as a jock so lovingly put it 'A new way to get your ass kicked in all directions) rehearsal room, then I entered. I would be lying if I said that everyone didn't turn to look at me, and everyone didn't gasp when they saw me. Geez, they acted like they've never seen a boy with blue hair (don't worry, tomorrow it'll probably be green or something) carrying a ukulele like a gunslinger. Pft, kids nowadays.

"Um, can I help you?" The teacher, presumably Mr. Shue, asked. Legend has it that he runs a factory where he employs illegal immigrant children to manufacture the ungodly amounts of gel in his hair (I was pretty sure it was illegal in 42 out of 50 states).

"I was wondering if I could maybe audition for glee club if it isn't too late." The hair! The hair!

"Of course it isn't!" He smiled excitedly. "Take the stage."

I walked up to the front of the room and tried not to look anyone directly in the eye. I wasn't shy; I just didn't know anyone in here yet.

"Uh, hi guys." I have a little wave. "My name is Reeves, and uh, I'm gonna be auditioning with 'Wake me up when September Ends' by Green Day. I'll be doing a super awesome ukulele cover, so yeah, enjoy!"

I quickly checked to make sure it was till tuned (damn ukulele's gonna be the death of me), then I began to play.

**(A.N. If you haven't checked out this song (which I mean you probably have, who hasn't!) then do it! It's the most awesomest song ever, and yes, it is possible to do it on ukulele, because I have, super hard, but possible)**

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

I looked around the room, and then settled on just looking at the back wall. It's so much easier than trying to look at any one person.__

like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends

I smiled slightly as the song came to a close. It was easily my favorite song, and I believed I did it justice. People were clapping and then a small brown haired girl ran up to me.

"On behalf of the glee club as a whole, I'd like to officially welcome you to the New Directions. As the leader of the club, it is my duty to make sure all new members feel entirely comfortable in our new family. Also as the most talented member─"

Someone off to the side laughed, but she just rolled her eyes and continued.

"As I was saying, as the most talented member of glee, I believe it is my duty to say that you may be the most talented male, still no where near as talented as me though, so I am proposing that we become glee's new power couple."

Was this chick serious! I've been in here for maybe five minutes, maybe, and she's trying to date me. I don't even know her name! I was about to tell her this, but of course I was interrupted before I could do any damage to her (I was about to go off on her!)

"Rachel, what's going on!" An (awkwardly) tall boy sitting in the back screamed.

"Oh nothing Finnie Pooh." Before going back to Finn (I'm pretty sure it's Fin, because Finnie?), she mouthed call me, then left to sit next to Finn. I would have to watch out for her.

"Mr. Shue." A blonde girl sitting on the very back riser next to a spanish-looking girl raised her hand.

"Yes Bri─"

"We can't keep him here. We've got to take him back to the sea!"

"Just try your best to ignore what she says." Mr. Shue whispered to me.

"Well," he says slightly louder. "It seems the only seat available is next to…Brittany…"

I curse to myself, then gather my things, well, _thing_, and go sit beside her.

"Hello, my name is Reeves, very pleased to meet you." I held out my hand for her to shake. I'd try the diplomatic approach.

"Do you know Ariel?" She asked, staring at my hand.

Oh, hell no!

"Mr. Shue!" I yelled. "Is there any possible way I can maybe switch seats?"

Brittany grabbed my arm. "But the octopus will come and steal your voice! Just like she did to Ariel!"

Oh! She's talking about The Little Mermaid.

"No Brittany, sweetie, I'm _not_ a mermaid."

"Mermaids have blue hair though."

I sighed. "My hair is blonde. I _**dyed **_it blue."

"You killed your hair? Why?" She got a look of complete horror on her face.

"I─ never mind." It wasn't worth it. It simply wasn't worth it.

**(My singing brings all the critics to the yard, and they're like, "You suck really hard" I know I suck really hard, but there's nothing you can do at all. My singing brings all the critics to the yard.)**

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth****:**** And that is where I will be leaving off. The pilot is officially finished. So please R&R I worked supah happi hard on it.**


	2. Pilot Part 2

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth: Aww, thanks guys so much for reading and reviewing (though I wish I had more *hint, hint, wink, wink for his chapter* I was gonna upload this tomorrow, but since I got so many alerts and stuff, I decided to go ahead and do it today. This chapter really is more of a continuation of the previous one. I'm starting to think I need to come up with some sort of central conflict relating to Reeves so that he has a point in having his own story...sigh. Oh well, next chapter! Yeah, I forgot, there's some strong language in this. He drops the f-bomb once or twice. Kurt also appears in this chapter. Sorry if he may seem a little bit OOC, I tried my best. **

Episode 1-Part 2

_Here's what you missed on Glee: So the new kid Reeves joined the club. He audition and wows everyone with green day then he has to go sit next to Brittany. She thinks he's a mermaid, but he says he isn't. Who is he really, and what' s his deal?_

_"No Brittany, sweetie, I'm not a mermaid."_

_"Mermaids have blue hair though."_

_I sighed. "My hair is blonde. I **dyed **it blue."_

_"You killed your hair? Why?" She got a look of complete horror on her face._

_"I─ never mind." It wasn't worth it. It simply wasn't worth it._

-Bomp!-

Later that day...

"Locker time, locker time! It's time to get my books." I sang softly to myself. I was in a rather good mood today. Glee club went well, surprisingly Brittany and I hit it off (she may be crazy, but she's freaking awesome!), and I only got detention in two of my classes! Usually by now I would have racked up five or six (I have trouble 'dealing with authority'. The man just wants to keep my down). Today's gonna be a good day kid.

I stuck my uke in the locker and slammed the door closed. I had no real reason to slam it, but hey, I do what I want _**when**_ I want. I turned to go to my next class when I saw them. The Jaws theme song began to play in my head when they turned the corner towards me— The Jocks: more specifically Karofsky and Azimio− slushies in hand. I've seen the damage those slushies can do, and I for one, do not want to get this otherworldly body sticky.

Okay, fight or flight? Fight or flight? Fight or flight—flight. Crap! I turned around to run, but there were too many people. I'd never make it in time. So, fight.

They were right there. I saw Karofsky's hand come back, then time seemed to slow down. The slushie was coming at me, but I dodged it, and it flew over my shoulder. That was some Matrix shit right there! I was laughing at their shocked faces.

"Can't touch me mother fuckers! I rule this shi—" I was cut zing, by a freezing, bright red slushie to the face.

"Welcome to glee club _**sucker**_!"Azimio laughed and high fived Karofsky, then they walked away.

I pulled at my sweater that stuck uncomfortably to my neck. Hopefully my shirt was unharmed.

"Red slushies are the worst." A voice from behind me said. I recognized him from glee, though I never quite got his name.

"I bet, uh..."

"Oh," His blue-green (were they blue, or where they green? Mysterious mysteries!) eyes widened slightly. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I never formally got to introduce myself since Rachel pounced on you like the rabid dog she is the second you came through the door."

Meow! Kitty's got claws. He gave an awkward little laugh that was honestly kind of cute.

"Well, I would shake your hand, Kurt, but I'm kinda covered in slushie right now."

"Lets get you cleaned up then." He grabbed me by the elbow of my sweater and led me to the nearest boys bathroom then pushed me down into the chair he had dragged next to the sink.

"Um, why is there a chair in here?"

Kurt shuddered. "You don't want to know."

Ok...kinky things going on in this bathroom.

"Take the sweater off." He ordered, and turned the water on.

"Ah ha! You wanna admire my Greek god like body."

The look he gave me was a cross between a smile and 'bitch please'. I took off the sweater, and luckily my shirt wasn't ruined, or my pants. God I would have died if I had gotten anything on them. The jacket and shirt were just plain black, but the pants were black with various buckles and loops on them. My hair though, sigh, slushie central.

"Lean back into the sink." I did as I was told and he started to work the drink out of my hair. It felt surprisingly relaxing.

"So are you new here?"

"Eh, sorta. I was here last year for my first semester of freshman year, but then my family and I moved, and now we're back for good."

He made a soft 'hmm-ing' noise, then he gasped softly.

"What is it?"

"Your color's coming out!"

I laughed. "I don't use an actual dye. Just a rinse. Can't have my heavenly locks falling out, can I?"

I could tell he was trying to hold back his own laughter. "Oh Ga Ga, you are such a narcissus."

Oh Ga Ga? Well that's something new. The final bell rang, and I nearly jumped up, but Kurt didn't seem worried at all.

"Aren't we gonna be late?"

"I have free period now."

"But I don't!"

"That's not my problem, now is it?"

I was shocked! I was wordless—I was completely without words.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding. You might not remember, but here, the teachers don't care if you're late." Oh yeah.

He ran his hands through my hair one more time, then turned the water off. Immediantly, I missed the feel of his hands on my head. I stood and stretched slightly. Great, now I don't wanna go back to class. Wonder if I can get away with skipping...

"Thanks for well, everything Kurt."

He smiled (again!) at me. "It was nothing, really."

I stretched my arms out toward him. "Hug?"

"What?" He looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Hug!"

"No." He did his awkward laugh again. Now see, I'm not good at taking no for an answer, so I growled at him.

"Hug."

"Fine." Kurt said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yay!" I wrapped my arms around him, and my head rested perfectly on top of his.

"You really need to learn that no means no—"

"Unless followed by a yes, because fifty no's and a yes means yes."

"And that doesn't sound illegal at all."

We just stood there quietly for a few seconds until Kurt cleared his throat and started wiggling in my grasp.

"Oh!" I let him go and he quickly stepped back with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"So I—uh. See you tomorrow in glee, Reeves?"

"Uh, yeah, okay."

He nodded at me then I watched him hurry out the door.

-Bomp-

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as soon as I entered the house. I could here the notes of my sister, Elizabeth, playing piano from her bedroom. She was home schooled, and was one lucky son-of-a-gun, but I have no room to complain. Only thing worse than home schoolers are private schoolers (is schoolers a word?) .

"In the kitchen!"

I went and stood against the wall as I watched my mom flit around the room, preparing whatever concoction she was experimenting with today. Mom loved to cook, but most of the time it wasn't exactly edible. Those are the days that I take over and make something simple, but at least fit for human consumption.

"How was school honey?"

"It was school." I grumbled.

"I know that tone, what happened?" She turned to face me, and sometimes it felt like looking in a mirror, well a mirror that created a transgender version of you with blue eyes instead of grey. I had my dad's grey eyes, which, coincidentally, my sister looked just like a 9 year old version of Dad, with his black hair, except she had our mom's blue eyes. Freaky, right?

"Nothing Mom! I actually made a few friends today. I joined glee club too." It wasn't a lie, it was just creative truth telling, leave a few details out.

"That's good. I was worried for a second. I thought I might have to go up to the school and bust a cap in someone." It was times like this that reminded me of how awesome my mom was.

"Um, what are you cooking, Mom?" I was starting to worry about the number of pots on the stove.

She glared at me. "Spaghetti. Why?" Since when did it take six pots to make spaghetti?

"No reason..."

"Wait, where's your sweater at?"

Crap! Busted.

-Bomp!-

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth: Well that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter is Duets! I've already got the song picked out too! Sam will be introduced, even if I'm seriously not looking forward to having him as a part of this story...Well, at least now you know a little bit about Reeve's background. I've realized though that I haven't said his last name yet, it's St. Clair (sinclair). Here's a fact for you: Reeves name was supposed to be Reese, but idk what happened, and the stupid auto correct on the school computer changed it to 'Reeves' But I kind of like it. Please Please Please Review! Also, I need to start writing these chapters 2 at a time so that I can give like a preview of the next 'Episode'.**


	3. Duets

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH****: Well, I'm in a funk. My computer has decided to just suddenly stop cooperating with me, and now every time I turn it on there's a black screen that says something (I forgot). So now I'm forced to use another one :( all my music is gone! Which means all my Glee songs are gone. Anyway, thanks for all the alerts and stuff I got, though, I really do wish I had a bit more reviews. Same warning as last time, language and stuff. Are you guys excited? It's the Duets episode! I was looking for a Broadway song for Kurt to sing but I found something else I liked! Um BTW, anyone saw the video for E.T. by Katy Perry? I absolutely loved it! Anyway, on with the story. BTW, I don't own Glee. **

Episode 2: Duets

**AN: I didn't exactly follow the episode word for word or scene for scene. I didn't want to put characters exact words in there. It's fan fiction! Also, I was too lazy to rewatch the episode. And also, I didn't realize until I had finished typing this chapter, but I've totally f-ed up the whole episode lineup so here's how mine is going: Duets-Britney/Brittany-Grilled Cheesus. Things should be going back to normal after this. I seriously apologize.**

_So here's what you missed on Glee: Reeves gets his first slushie to the face and Kurt and him become friends while in the bathroom. Romance is budding, or are they just friends? Reeves goes home, turns out he has a pianist sister, a psychopath mother, and, wait, he's from a private school? Which school?_

_"Nothing Mom! I actually made a few friends today. I joined glee club too." It wasn't a lie, it was just creative truth telling, leave a few details out._

_"That's good. I was worried for a second. I thought I might have to go up to the school and bust a cap in someone." It was times like this that reminded me of how awesome my mom was._

_"Um, what are you cooking, Mom?" I was starting to worry about the number of pots on the stove._

_She glared at me. "Spaghetti. Why?" Since when did it take six pots to make spaghetti?_

_"No reason..."_

_"Wait, where's your sweater at?"_

_Crap! Busted._

-Bomp-

No this can't be! This simply can't be. I'm the new bitch on the block. I'm the cocky, yet adorable one with a slightly mysterious past. Now this new kid's gonna waltz in here and try to take it from me? Oh HELL no! 'Oh I'm Sam, Sam I am, and no, I don't like green eggs and ham'. Shut the fuck up! No one cares who you are or what you like. Oh, and that blond, I can tell it's dyed. Don't try to deny it. My hair is _green_, I know what dyed looks like. Ha! You're gonna have split ends for months dude.

I was snapped out of my calm reverie by someone throwing a hairbrush at me.

"Ow! What the hell Brittany?" Who throws hairbrushes? Really?

She stared at me with her wide-eyed innocence (ha, as if, the girls gone down more times than the beds at a Holiday Inn. Wait, does that make sense? Oh well, already thought it, too late to take it back.) "I was trying to tell you about my cat's new boyfriend, but you weren't listening."

I sighed. "Sorry Britt, I was just thinking."

"I tried to think once, but I couldn't find the plug to plug in my brain." What?

"Brittany, can I ask you something?" I saw Kurt looking at Sam from the corner of my eye. I still kept thinking about yesterday in the bathroom. He hadn't talked to me since.

"You just did."

"No, Brittany, something else."

"I'm—I'm confused now."

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair (I just thought that If Kurt did that accidentally he'd probably have an aneurysm or something). "Do you think that Sam is hotter than me?"

Wow, I sounded so conceited and self absorbed, but I couldn't help it! I need to know. I can't have Ku—I, mean, I can't have anyone falling for him and threatening my status as Hottest Male of the club.

"Do you mean would I have sex with him?"

"No Brittany, that's not what I'm asking. Do you think he's hotter than me?"

She frowned, apparently deep in concentration. "I haven't had sex with either of you, so I wouldn't know."

"You don't have to have sex with us to determine whether or not we're hot!" I yelled, apparently too loud because everyone (including Kurt) was staring at me.

Santana glared at me. I do believe that's the first time she's ever looked, or even spoken to me (except fleeting propositions to feel her up in the hallways). "Hey don't yell at my girl. Am I gonna have to cut a bitch?"

Mr. Shue took that as an opportunity to step in. "Now now calm down. We won't have any cutting of any 'bitches' in here today. Let's concentrate on our assignment: Duets."

I sort of expected some sort of murmuring of excitedness, but no one really said anything. Kurt was talking to Mercedes about something while playing with his hair. He did that a lot, like about twice a minute, not that I was watching him obsessively and storing every little movement he made into my head or anything. Brittany was staring at a wall, and Santana was filing her nails. Finn was sitting next to Rachel while she blabbed his ear off. Sam was….staring at Kurt (and again, oh hell no!), and Quinn was staring at him. I was dividing my attention between Mr. Shue and Kurt.

"Ok," Mr. Shue clapped his hand together. "We'll turn this into a contest. Winner gets these." He pulled out two tickets of some sort out of his pocket. There was a collective gasp.

"Oh sweet Lady GaGa." Kurt murmured under his breath.

"But before that, " Mr. Shue said, trying to quiet the room. "I'm afraid to say that Puck's been sent to juvie."

Santana smirked. "He stole an ATM, what did you expect?"

"Bad ass." Brittany murmured beside me. Why wasn't anyone shocked about this? I mean like, seriously! If one of my friends went to juvie, I'd probably be a little bit upset. I guess this was a common occurrence for him. I wonder if I could pay him to be my bodyguard when he gets out. Now _that_ would be bad ass!

"Anyway," Mr. Shue continued. "It's incredibly fortunate we have Sam to replace him. So as you guys know, the winning team gets the two tickets to Breadstix."

And again everyone started getting excited. Now I haven't been to Breadstix yet, but for it to get this much reaction from an otherwise apathetic group, it had to have some damn good breadsticks. Now who to sing with? My first thought was Brittany because she's like my sister from another mister, but I wasn't quite sure how our voices would go together. Kurt was **definitely** out of the question. Hmm…..

-Bomp-

"Well, hello there Sam." I said grinning at his shocked face. "Surprise meeting you here?"

"Uh, this is my locker dude." He pointed at the locker I was leaning against. Perceptive, very perceptive.

"Oh is it? I had no idea. Anyway, you, me, duet, winning. What do you say?" Of course he'll go for it, because I've got the tiger blood. We'll be bi-winning! I told my mom I was bi-winning, let's just say, awkward conversation afterwards…

"Sorry, but, uh" He started backing away slowly from me, but I just came closer. "I already have a partner." "No, no, see, that's impossible. In fact, improbable! I'm the best in this school, and you won't be bi-winning with anyone else!" I could tell Sam was feeling pretty awkward, but how he feels isn't more important that how _I_ feel damn it!

"I don't know what your problem is, and I don't care really. I don't care if you're bi-winning, bipolar, bisexual, bi-what_ever_. Just stay the hell away from me." He turned to leave from me, but I grabbed his arm.

"Ok, fine, I'll leave you alone, but really, who are you doing a duet with?"

"Kurt." He snatched his arm back and walked away. It was actually quite dramatic, worthy of a teen soap opera, and if I had just stood there looking after his retreating form for a few seconds it would have been gold, but since I'm such a nonconformist, I decided to go have a little conversation with my favorite blue/green eyed boy.

He was standing with his locker opened, quickly going over his hair with his can of hairspray. I tapped him lightly on his shoulder and he jumped like he had been struck by lightning², turned around and sprayed me in the face.

"Oh my GaGa, I'm so sorry!" Kurt said, once he realized it was me that tapped him.

"It's ok, you didn't mean too." I said while wiping at my face. Luckily none went in my eyes, or then we really would've had a problem.

When I had finally succeeded in clearing my face (with Kurt's help) I asked, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

He turned back to face his locker. "I haven't been avoiding you. It's not like you've gone out of your way to talk to me." I actually have, multiple times in fact, but every time he conveniently had to see a teacher, or talk to Mercedes, but bringing that up wouldn't help.

"So you're doing a duet with Sam?"

He sighed. "I'm setting him free. It'd be better for him to find a more appropriate partner."

"What are you talking about Kurt?"

Kurt had turned to look at me again, and his cheeks were pink with anger. "You know what I'm talking about! If he sings with me you know those meatheads, _**especially**_ Karofsky and Azimio are going to get to him. We can't have him quitting after a day.

"It's okay though," He said, noticing my expression. "When you're different, when you're special. Sometimes you have to get used to being alone³."

"No you won't Kurt, we can sing together, can't we?" Oh god, I can't believe I just asked him. Now things were gonna get even more awkward than they were before.

"Do you really want to sing with me, Reeves?" He asked shyly.

"Well, yeah, I kinda just asked you…." He blushed, embarrassed.

"I—um—ok." He said softly. I yelled loud enough for everyone to turn to look at me.

"YES!—Ay, what the fuck you looking at ese?" Some 'Cheerio' (probably a freshmen, god how I hate them) thought she could stand there staring at me, before she ran away. "Okay, so I've got the perfect song for us!"

I grabbed his hand, which was surprisingly soft, and led him into the practice room.

-Bomp-

I'm not usually nervous, actually most of the time I was quite composed, but now was an exception. I was nervously wringing the neck of my ukulele. Kurt and I had practiced and practiced until we got it down, but sometimes you can't help these things. The only thing that kept me from hyperventilating is that I felt kind of bad for Brittany. She told me about how Santana refused to sing with her, and then the whole situation with Artie (I'd have to do something about that later). Well, she told me in choppy, confusing sentences.

Santana and (surprisingly) Mercedes ended up singing River Deep—Mountain High, and they did good. It was a good performance and everything, but I didn't really enjoy it (I'm not being a bitch, I'm just—being a _bitch_).Then Mike and Tina sang Sing!, and I'm gonna be a good sport about it and remain civil. I liked their performance—A LOT! Musicals aren't usually my thing, but congratulations my Asian persuasions, you've made a believer out of me. I'm still not quite sure what I saw with Rachel and Finn. They sang With You I'm Born Again. I thought they did a decent job (though they are no where, and never will be as talented as I am), but everyone was getting angry. Mike and I were the only ones who clapped. The blonde bimbos (no offense to Quinn, I haven't really been given a reason to dislike her, but Sam, Sam's on my list. I might just hire myself a 'mechanic' to take care of the problem) sang Lucky. It was cute, but nothing impressive. Now it was our turn. I looked at Kurt once, and he smiled at me. I breathed to calm myself down, and we went up to the front of the room.

As usual the opening notes of my ukulele calmed me, and having Kurt right beside me helped even more. I played the last notes of the introduction, then I began to sing.

**AN: I choose this song for them because I thought that the lyrics went well with them!**

Reeves:

_I wanted you to know _

_I love the way you laughI wanna hold you high _

_And steal your pain…_

_AwayI keep your photograph_

_I know it serves me wellI wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain…_

I glanced at Kurt and he looked nervous. I gently nudged him with my elbow and smiled, and he returned it.

Kurt & Reeves:

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Reeves:

_You've gone away…You don't feel me….here… anymore…._

Kurt:

_The worst is over now and we can breathe againI wanna hold you high, you steal my pain…_

Kurt & Reeves:

…_Away_

Kurt:

_There's so much left to learn_

Kurt & Reeves:

_And no one _

Kurt:

_Left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm openAnd I don't feel like I am strong enough'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Kurt and I just sort of stared at each other during my uke solo. I knew this song like I knew the back of my hand, so I didn't have to concentrate hard on what I was playing.

Kurt & Reeves:

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm openAnd I don't feel like I am strong enough'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone…_

Kurt and I walked really hard to make this part dramatic. As I was saying the last lines he walked away slowly from me and sat in a seat at the very top riser.

Reeves:

_You've gone away…you don't feel me…here…anymore_

There was silence as the song came to a close. For a second I thought we didn't do well, until the room exploded with clapping. Kurt ran back to me from his (dramatic) seat and hugged me.

"Wow guys," Mr. Shue said. "That was just, fantastic! And since that was the last performance of the day we vote now! Write your votes on a piece of paper and put them in this hat." He took a hat off of one of the chair and placed it on top of the piano.

People started rifling through their book bags looking for paper. Of course Kurt and I voted for ourselves, everyone else probably did too. It pretty much came down to Artie and Brittany who would win. Though, to be honest, it would more than likely come down to Artie, because knowing Brittany, she would vote for herself. God, I loved her.

"Looks like everyone voted." Mr. Shue said. "Even those who didn't compete. And our winner is…" He looked through the folded slips of paper as everyone sat at the edge of their seat. "This was unexpected, but we have a tie! Congratulations Quinn and Sam and Reeves and Kurt!"

I saw Rachel hit Finn on the arm, but I was too happy to think about that! We won! We won! I ran down to the front, grabbing Kurt by his arm and dragging him from his seat with me.

"I'd like to thank the academy," I said once I got down there. "And all the little people who helped me work my way up."

Mr. Shue tried to interrupt. "An acceptance speech isn't really nee—"

"Rachel, I count you as one of the little people. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have someone to step on to get to the top. Brittany, you've been a dear friend, and when I make it big in Hollywood, you're gonna be part of my entourage."

"But don't people park cars in entourages?"

"Anyway, Just thank you all and have a good night." I grabbed a ticket from Mr. Shue. "Thank You."

I turned to Kurt who was trying to hide a smirk. "Well, since we only have just the one ticket, I guess I'll pay for you when we go to Breadstix tonight."

"Wait, what? As a date?"

I smiled at him. "If you want it to be."

"I—I, I have to go." Kurt grabbed his passenger bag from besides Mercedes and rushed out the room.

Well that so did not go how I expected it too.

-bomp-

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth****: Yay! The chapters done. If you didn't know, the song by Reeves and Kurt is Broken by Seether and Amy Lee of Evanescence. I honestly had never heard of it before I was searching for a song for them to use during their duet. But I love it! Please Review! Please! I live for them. Next episode: Britney/Brittany, and things might be going a little differently from the plot. Oh yeah, don't own Glee.**


	4. BritneyBrittany

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth****: Happy Easter! Okay, so here's the next chapter. I really apologize for it taking so long, but there's been HSAP all week and it's just been really stressful, you know? Not to mention I'm on limited computer access now, since mine is broken. Okay, so in the last chapter, there were some footnotes that I meant to add, but I forgot about, so they're gonna be here: "When you're different, when you're special. Sometimes you have to get used to being alone³."-I used this direct quote from the show because it's really the only one that stuck out to me (and the other direct quote used in this chapter). I really loved it! "I tapped him lightly on his shoulder and he jumped like he had been struck by lightning²" Struck by Lightning: Chris Colfer's movie HE wrote, the awesomeness that is him. Pretty self explanatory. Okay, well, I was gonna explain the other ones, but they kinda disappeared (I'm too lazy too look for them). OMG, I just noticed I say Okay a lot. In this chapter, the beginning part's kinda confusing, I know. I think it was the stress that got to me, because I'm even a little confused about this part, but I do believe as the story progresses, it'll clear up a little bit. I just wanted to put a little bit of his past into the story. Well, I think I've rambled enough for now so here's the next chapter! Oh one more thing, please please review! I'm seriously starting to get a bit discouraged :(. **

Episode 3: Britney/Brittany pt. 1

_Here's what you missed on Glee: Apparently Reeves and Brittany are really good friends now and Mr. Shue gave a duets competition and the winner gets two tickets to Breadstix, which everyone goes crazy about. Reeves doesn't like the new kid, but Kurt does. He tries to team up with him which makes Reeves really mad, but then Sam duets with Quinn and Reeves and Kurt duet and they win. Reeves asks Kurt out, but he runs away. Will they ever go out, and will Brittany ever get her Hairbrush back?_

_I turned to Kurt who was trying to hide a smirk. "Well, since we only have just the one ticket, I guess I'll pay for you when we go to Breadstix tonight." _

"_Wait, what? As a date?"_

_I smiled at him. "If you want it to be."_

"_I—I, I have to go." Kurt grabbed his passenger bag from besides Mercedes and rushed out the room. _

_Well that so did not go how I expected it too._

-bomp-

I never failed to forget about how much I hated these things. The parties my mom throws, that is. It was always, 'wash that crap out of your hair', 'straighten your tie'¾

"Stand up straight." Mom hissed as she passed me with a glass of champagne. Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that one. God, kill me now. Well, on second thought never mind. I wasn't quite ready to die yet, and I still hadn't gotten the chance to liberate the humans from tyrannical government control.

Anyway, these parties just weren't my kind of thing. The only good thing about this particular one was that some of my friends from Manhattan were here. Kick ass, right? Not sure how they managed to get out of school to be here, but not my kids, not my problem. My friends were awesome, but let's just say we left Manhattan for a reason. I was actually a little surprised though that so many of our NY Homies came all the way here to Hillbilly Hell.

"Oh my God, this is _such_ a drag. Isn't it, Reevesie?"

As soon as I heard 'Reevesie' I turned towards the girl, a huge grin on my face. If it wasn't Analyne McDowe. Brown hair, green eyes, and the sluttiest dress at the party. She sure knew how to put the Jersey Shore girls to shame.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Annie! How've things been back home?"

She rolled her eyes. "Same old, same old."

"Is George here?" George, her brother, was the more level of the two, but he wasn't _completely_ a goody-two-shoes. Many have gone to a party of his and left in a stretcher (either alcohol induced stupidity, or just plain alcohol poisoning. Good times, good times).

"Yeah he's here. He would NOT stop talking about you on the plane. Anyway," She put a hand against my chest. "Would you like to continue this conversation somewhere more¾private?"

Oh god, not this again. Analyne and I had…hooked up before. It was a one time thing though, and experiment. I guess she didn't understand the meaning behind the words 'There's no way in hell I'd ever be interested in you. I'm gay (Oh la la! I actually said it, well, narrated it)'. Maybe Mom was right, in situations like this, a restraining order might be the best option.

"I know you have a boyfriend Annie."

She laughed at that. "He OD'd last month, remember?"

No, no I don't remember! Why wasn't I told about this, and she is one harsh bitch. Her boyfriend just died, and she's over here sexually assaulting me! Tragedy though, I kind of liked him (not like that! He wasn't a total tool like most of the guys I knew).

"Actually no one told me about that. Was it the Oxycodone?"

"Yeah, and codeine, or was it vicodin? God, I can _never _remember. Let's talk about it _in private_."

I sighed and let her lead me away from the group of people. We went into the room that was sealed off from the dining room by a set of glass paneled doors. A thick layer of dust coated everything since it was never used. This room was a gift from the hook up gods to the owners of the house. Analyne pulled the curtains to cover the doors, sending dust flying around us. She started walking towards me until she had backed me into a corner.

"You know, I've always liked you better without ties." She started to pull at the strip of black silk around my neck.

"Really? I thought I looked kind of dapper with it¾"

"Shut up." She growled then started to attack my lips. I was too shocked to do anything, and then I found myself kissing back (I always wondered at the expression 'found myself'. How do you find yourself doing something? Are you like, wait a minute! I didn't realize I had lost control of my motor functions and couldn't make myself not do something). Analyne was a slut (oh everyone knew it, she even said so herself), but she was one HELL of a kisser. My hands rested on her waist, and she had succeeded in removing my tie, much to my disappointment (I actually did like the tie, surprisingly). Annie had started to unbutton my shirt when I started to feel increasingly guilty because a certain dough-face kept popping into my mind.

"Stop! Stop!"

She looked pissed, but stepped away.

"I can't do this with you. You and I both know I'm gay. I don't _like_ you. I never will like you."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me. "You're still on that gay kick of yours, aren't you!"

"It's not a ki¾" We were interrupted by a series of loud knocks.

"Analyne, Reeves, I know you're in there. It's George."

She stomped over and slung the door open.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"What the hell are you going in here?"

"That's none of your business." She spat.

"It is when your little sister is basically whoring herself out, to a gay dude of all people. No offence." He turned his head slightly to look at me.

"Naw, s'cool bro, s'cool."

"Just leave me the hell alone!" Analyne was practically screaming. He grabbed her firmly by the arm and pushed her out of the room.

"Go! Go to Mom right now or I will tell her what was just going on in here. He closed and locked the door. Annie banged on it a few times before she left, I presumed.

We stared at each other for a few awkward seconds before I spoke up.

"W-what do you want?" He was standing so close that I could smell his cologne.

"I want to know why you keep doing these things to yourself. What was happening with Analyne should have been stopped before it even started."

Yeah, easier said than done. The girls a freaking bulldozer.

"Reeves, I know you're thinking some bitter comment right now." Alas I was, he knew me well. Maybe too well…I'd have to dispose of him. He sank to the floor then pulled me next to him.

"You're too good of a person to be throwing yourself around like this. His green eyes were piercing, but in a way so unlike Kurt's. "You're a good kid."

He acted like he was so much older and more mature than me, when he's only eighteen. We dated, briefly, when I was fourteen. He was the first (and only) non-toxic relationship I'd had."

"Why are you still here?"

"Because I want to help you damn it! I don't want to see you hurting yourself. Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you."

I sighed (since when were you supposed to sigh at parties?). "I always wondered why we broke up." Seriously, why? He was safe; he was good for me.

"Well," He ran a hand through his brown hair. " I think maybe the age difference was part of it, but mostly I was scared. You were so different, so bright. You shined. I didn't know how to handle that, so I panicked. You understand me, right?"

"Yeah.' I nodded, because I did. Everything he just said applied to Kurt in so many ways (even if I didn't know him that well, yet, wink, wink) except the scared part. Reeves St. Claire is afraid of nothing! As previously stated, I am winning.

I'm glad we got to talk though. It _has_ been a while since we last spoke to each other." George stood and helped me to my feet.

"You still have my number, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, call me sometime. For anything, if you just need to talk, anything."

"Yeah, ok."

He hesitated for a second, and then pulled me into a hug. H smelled good, like a rabbit. Not like a wild rabbit though, like the perfumed ones they have in pet stores. Crap, I think Brittany's starting to rub off on me.

"Bye." He whispered in my ear before leaving me and slipping out the door. As soon as he was gone, I leaned against the wall and sighed for the millionth time. It was gonna be a long night (not to mention the fact my mother was going to murder me for getting dust all over my suit).

-bomp-

Apparently my old 'friends' either had the most neglectful parents ever, had decided they were '2 Kool 4 SkewL' and were going to stick around in Lima for a while, or a combination of both, because I saw them littering the corner of McKinley's student parking lot (Where were these kid's parents? I do believe a call to CPS is in order. Parents, nowadays). I was pretty sure there were laws against this or something. What if they tired to gang rape the student body? So what if there were only four of them, it could still happen. Trust me, it could still happen (there were some pretty persuasive people out there). As I drove closer, I saw that one of the people was Analyne ( I was getting tired of seeing her face. She definitely doesn't have that tiger blood-Adonis DNA in her). There was also Michael (drug peddling extraordinaire), San José (his real name was Robert; still not quite sure how he got the nickname. There are rumours involving numerous prostitutes and a burrito eating contest), and last but not least, the leader of this little group Alec Chambers (the only one bad ass enough to be referred as by first and last name¾even by teachers. You do NOT talk to him. San José was his spokes person). Legend says he was created in a godly teenage form when Zeus fornicated (God, or should I say Gods, I love that word) with the ocean (which I do believe is his brother. Freaky) and he sprung from a coral reef. Hey, It's the truth.

I attempt to park my car near them without hitting anyone, though I was considering just slightly tapping Analyne, but that's wrong. You don't hit a lady, even if it is a harpy offspring. I got out of the car, struck my best Alabaster Jones (He's my pimp alter-ego) pose, then walked the few steps to them. I wanted to say something über cool like, "What's crackin', bitches", but what I said was,

"Shouldn't you guys be in school. In New York. Not here?"

San José laughed. "I see Lima's made you soft Big Bear." Ah, Big Bear, It'd been a while since I'd been called that. Let's just say there's a reason I was Big Bear, and yes, that is a euphemism. Oh, wait a minute! I almost forgot, Lima did not make me soft! He's a spoiled Manhattan socialite brat. How much softer can you get? At least the people down here kick ass first, kick ass again, and then attempt to ask a question but get side tracked by another session of ass kicking, or so I've heard. Just like Chuck Norris

"No. I've just grown up. You should try it sometime." Meow! I torched your ass!

"Touché, touché." He smirked (As many times as I've used touché, I do not know what it means. I'm not even sure he used it in the right sense). "You looked stressed. Want a little something to handle it?" Michael, now that I think about it, he hadn't even looked at me, handed him a small plastic bag filled with tablets. **(A.N. Oh la la!)** José pushed it into my hand, and I saw that they had smiley faces printed on them. Not cool! Crack is wack, hugs not drugs, and all that shit.

"You know I don't do that anymore, José." I tried to make him take it back, and Analyne rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for your well being, but I respect your choices. Keep it for a rainy day, though. Just in case. Hey, you might find some use for it." He waggled his eyebrows at me. "Let's go guys." He winked at me once, then they all piled into a Toyota (ha, I hope you bitch asses crash) a couple of parking spaces down and drove off.

I turned to go inside the building when I saw Kurt walking towards me from his car which was parked about three spaces down in the row across from me; he looked _especially_ hugably, fuckably soft today, and I would've told him so when he stood in front of me, except he looked like he wanted to bite my head off.

"What the hell was that!" Kurt was tapping his foot angrily. I'm kind of guessing he saw and/or heard what happened (was and/or really needed there), so in situations like this, honesty really wasn't the best policy, playing the dumb blond (I didn't bother re-dyeing my hair, it was a long weekend after all) is.

"What was what?" The tips of his ears wer4e starting to turn pink. A clear sign he was angry as fuck.

"You are _such_ a Neanderthal! I don't even¾"

"Hey, wait, not! Do not go there." Now I may be a lot of things, but I was way too aesthetically pleasing (I'm a good accessory to nearly every outfit) and intellectually stimulating to be considered a Neanderthal.

"Oh would you rather be called a druggie? Crack head?"

Not that I was trying to turn this into a humorous situation, but I honestly did not know that Kurt even knew the word druggie, much less crack head.

"Well, which is it?"

I didn't respond, what could I say?

"Thought so. I can't believe I honestly thought you were a good guy!"

**(A.N. I honestly think I should write for a soap opera or something, because this part, and really this whole chapter is starting to get seriously soap opery.)**

"I'm not as saintly or as innocent as you, but every one has done something they're not proud of, Kurt. You, me, everyone.

"I'm not from here. That much you know. It's different where I'm from. When everyone's eyes are on you, when every step you take is broadcasted, when people point and stare at you when you walk down the street, there is _never_ a chance for any kind of fun. So when people like us¾like the one's you saw me with¾get that small opportunity to let loose and live we snatch it up as quickly as we can, because who knows when we'll get it again."

Kurt's voice wavered when he spoke again. "But drugs? That just makes you a coward."

"Rather be that than a bitch. Oh, go no! I didn't mean that." Why the hell did I say that? Crap!

"Yes, you did mean it, but whatever. Do whatever the hell you want to!"

"Kurt, wait!" I tried to grab his hand, but he snatched away from me.

"Do NOT touch me ever again!" He pushed (well, attempted to) me away from him then strutted away.

I bet I looked ridiculous, pacing back and forth in front of my car, pulling at my hair. I was trying to stop myself from kicking a dent in it. A less than three minute argument successfully ended my sorta friendship (or any chance at a future relationship) with Kurt. The sad thing was, I knew calling Kurt a bitch was going to ruin everything, but I did it anyway. I heard the first bell ring and with a sigh, I picked up my book bag from off the hood of my car and walked inside the building.

-bomp-

The rest of the day went by in a blur for me. I was late to everyone of my classes, and I'm not even sure of what was being taught (I had to read an oral report which consisted of me standing in front of the class for ten minutes, before I was sent to the principals office(I got detention)).I trudged into glee, and for the first time since I'd joined the club, I didn't want to be there. The only people other than me in the room were Brittany (she always seemed to just be there, which led me to believe that she never actually left the room) and just my lick, Kurt. God, I hated this! Why'd I have to go and screw everything up¾fuck it! I'm gonna e the bigger man here and apologize.

I waked up to him slowly, preparing myself mentally for a few 'harsh words'.

"Um Kurt." I cleared my throat. "Kurt, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." He said steely, looking straight ahead. Ouch, kitty's got claws.

'Okay, I'll talk and you'll listen." I waited to see if he would reject, and when he didn't I continued.

"Kurt, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean it when I said you were a bitch. I was already stressed, and you came at me from nowhere, screaming and accusing me of something I didn't even do¾"

Kurt huffed. "I saw the who¾"

"You just ruined my monologue! Please, let me finish. Okay, so I just snapped and said the first thing that came to my mind that I knew would hurt you. But I need you to understand that I do not do drugs…anymore. That was all just a huge misunderstanding. So do you forgive me?

"I'll forgive you on two conditions."

"What, anything!"

"One, you have to promise me you'll never do any kind of drug, EVER, and two, if you ever feel like doing something stupid call me. No matter what time it is, I'll answer." Oh hell yeah! I was getting Kurt's number! In my head I was doing the sexy grandpa dance. Kurt pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil from out of his messenger bag, and quickly wrote down his number , then handed it to me. I slipped it into my pocket.

"Hug?" I asked, holding out my arms.

He smiled widely (imagine a chorus of angels rocking out to 'Hallelujah') and hugged me back.

"You know," I started. "That offer to go on a date to Breadstix is still on the table."

"Well then I might just take you up on that." He smirked, pulling out of our hug. Was he serious? Could he be serious?

"Are-are you serious?" Curse my stuttering!

"Maybe. I'll have to¾think about it." I ran to the back of the class to my seat next to Brittany. She was gonna love this!

"Brittany, Brittany guess what?"

"Mars is attacking again? I saw the document on TV. about the first attack last night." I should have known better than to ask Brittany 'guess what'. Poor confused baby.

"I think you mean documentary, something that Mars Attacks is not. But as I was saying, Kurt and I are going on a date!"

Other students had started to arrive now.

"I told Kurt his dolphin in shining armour would be swimming his way." Oh my god, you just have to love her.

"Thanks Brittany." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"You're soft, like naked lady skin." Okay…

"Bitch, get off my girl!" Santana sneered, pointing at me with her nail file.

"Oh hey Santana. I'm surprised I didn't hear your fatty arm skin flapping from miles away."

"Oh hell no! Ese, I ain't afraid to fight you." She looked like she was about to stab me in my throat when Mr. Shue stood to attention, and clapped his hands together.

"Okay, everyone take a seat." He picked up a marker and walked over to his white board. "So our lesson for the week is 'Express Yourself'." he said, writing it on the board as he talked. Kurt's hand shot into the air.

"Mr. Shue if I may." Kurt stood up. "I'd like to propose, due to the recent popularity of our Facebook campaign, that the New Directions do Britney Spears."

There was a murmur of excitement in the room. Hell, I was excited. Britney was (arguably) the number one MILF out there, especially now that she's not 'fucking psycho'.

"Sorry Kurt, but our theme is 'Express Yourself'." He pointed towards his white board. "Not Britney."

"Well why can't we express ourselves with her music?"

"Because I said so. Now class¾"

"Why do you have to be so freaking uptight all the time!" Kurt screamed, startling everyone. The boy had lungs, you could give him that.

"Kurt, principal's office, now!" Then I jumped to my feet.

"Mr. Shue, he didn't do anything! It's not his fault you're as agreeable as a droopy-eyed armless child!" There was a collective gasp, followed by a few snickers. I do believe I made my point.

"Well you can go with him too, Reeves!"

"Gladly!" I walked to Kurt, linked elbows with him, and then marched out the room. We walked to the principal's office in silence, but it was that nice, wholesome silence, where you can get some real nice white guy thinking time. We didn't speak to each other until we were sitting in a chair outside Principal Figgin's office. Kurt was the first to speak.

"You didn't have to do that for me." Kurt looked down shyly. He was so cute when he was going all Bambi on me.

"Well, someone needed to tell him about himself, and to be completely honest, I've been waiting for an excuse to say that for a few days now."

"Why do you do that though?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Do what?"

"You know, make these allusions to Charlie Sheen whenever you talk."

"Because he's winning, duh!" Charlie sheen is a god! How can he not know this? That, that' s not even a question!

"He's crazy¾"

"Do NOT call him that! He's not crazy, just a tragically misunderstood warlock."

A look of realization came across his face. "Aww, you've got a celebrity crush!"

For the record, I do NOT have a crush on him. He just speaks to me, he makes me want to be a better person and make a difference in my community (just like the old black guy in Rebecca Black's video for Friday).

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh my Gaga, you totally do!"

"Oh my Gaga, can we talk about something else."

Kurt laughed. "Boo you whore."

"Did you just call me a whore?"

Kurt tried to look innocent. "I don't even know what a whore is."

-bomp-

Luckily for Kurt, this was his first offence, so he got off with a warning. Unfortunately for me, this was like my third visit to him today. Apparently I caused enough trouble to rival a sir Noah Puckerman (are teachers even allowed to talk about other students like that), so I got in-school detention for the rest of the day. Kurt was sweetheart enough to walk me down to the detention room (even though I knew were it was. The teacher in that room and I were nearly on a first name basis). We were standing outside the room awkwardly for a few moments, then a thought struck me.

"Hey Kurt, you have the glee kid's numbers right?"

"Yeah, I do, why?"

"Can you send everyone a text saying 'Emergency Glee Meeting After School in the Auditorium'? It's not fair that Mr. Shue just turned you down like that without listening to what you were saying."

Kurt smile was watery. "Th-thank you so much, Reeves." Then he surprised me and launched himself onto me and hugged me.

"Uh, you're welcome." I patted him on the back a few times. He pulled away with a blush.

"I, uh, I have to go, but I'll send that text for you." He blushed harder then hurried down the hallway.

I was the first one there for the emergency meeting since the detention teacher let me out early. I totally thought she had the hots for me, I mean, who doesn't want some of this Adonis body. God, sometimes I just want to clone myself and rape the clone over and over again. I wonder if it would be rape, or just masturbation. How do I get so off topic?

Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina walked in a few minutes later. My heart started to beat a little bit faster as I was walking up to Kurt. He smiled at me.

"How'd detention go?"

"It would've been better if you were there?" I quickly backtracked as I saw the look of confusion cross over the three people's faces. "Not that I wanted you to get detention, it just would have been nice to have a distraction in there, because you're a dear friend to me, and I treasure that¾"

"White boy, shut up, you're rambling." Mercedes said, rolling her eyes. "So what's going on between you and my white boy?"

"Well, I've been trying to get Kurt to go out on a date with me, but he refuses to give me a straight answer." Ha, straight answer. I had to hold back laughter at the look of horror on Kurt's face. I guess he didn't know that I had nerve enough to say that. While all of this was happening, poor little Tina was looking extremely out of place, and she went to sit down in one of the seats. I don't think she liked me very well.

"What's wrong with you Kurt! You're usually all over the new kids, and when one comes that actually likes you, you blow him off." I'd love for Kurt to blow me, oh wait, I don't think she meant it like that…it'd be awesome if she did though. Sigh.

Kurt blushed, but he didn't say anything.

By now everyone had filed into the auditorium. When I turned around to walk up to the stage, I nearly screamed when I came face to face with Brittany.

"Oh my god, Brittany, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I missed you." He hugged me (tightly, I may add) and nuzzled into my neck.

"I missed you too, Brittany, but I need to go up to the stage." She let go of me and looked at me quizzically.

"But the last time I had beef it spoke to me." I wonder if Brittany's ever been to a psychologist. I bet they'd pay US to study her.

"I think you mean steak, sweetie."

"Oh."

I smiled to myself as I walked up to the stage. Poor, poor Brittany. I cleared my throat, as I prepared myself to talk to the group.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I have called you here to bring attention to an injustice that is happening right in our own hallways. Two hundred and thirty-five years ago, our founding fathers wrote 'We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are life, liberty, and the pursuit of Happiness'. We were all created equal, we were all given brains to think with, we were all given tongues to voice our opinions, but what do we do when we are silenced? What do we do when the Happiness we are in pursuit of is pulled out from under us? Do we stay on the ground, crippled and despaired. The answer to this question is not yes, but is HELL TO THE NO!" During the first half of this speech, everyone was staring in rapt silence, but at this they burst out in cheers. "NO! We will pick ourselves up, dust ourselves off, and march all over this wrong doing. When one young man voiced his opinion, he was immediately silenced by the dictator-like oppression over us, and as the people, it is our right to alter or abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying it's foundation on new principles, and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to affect their Safety and Happiness. We want Happiness, and if Britney Spears brings it to us, who is Mr. Shue to stop it? We must tear down the glee club and rebuild it. Rebuild it into something that represents us all, whether we be cheerio or nerd, straight or gay, nice or slightly bitchy, because no matter our differences we are all the descendents of a brave group of rebels who dared challenge the tyrannical rule of the British. And look where those people have gotten us, the strongest country in the world, the most influential. We are the people, we are Americans, we know what we want, and we want Britney. Now if you agree with me, scream it at the top of your lungs: WE WAN'T BRITNEY!"

There was a loud sound, like a rumble of thunder, as everyone (except surprisingly Brittany) jumped to their feet and stormed out the room. I could here them screaming in the hallways, no doubt starting a riot. Maybe that speech wasn't the best idea. I went down to were Brittany was still sitting, and sat next to her.

"What's wrong Brittany?"

"I agree with Mr. Shue. I don't want to do Britney." OMG, Brittany, doesn't want to do Britney! O, Lame Devil! O Draconian Saint! O The Irony!

"But why? You _are_ Britney?"

"Exactly. I'm am Britney Spears. Brittany Susan Pierce. Brittany S. Pierce. Britney Spears. All my life I've lived in her shadow, and I don't want to anymore. I just want to be me."

"If you do this, I'll get you a cat that doesn't try to steal your soul at night."

"Deal."

-bomp-

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth****: Well, that's the end of part one of Britney/Brittany. Hopefully Part 2 will be up soon. Some quick notes though: I know that the whole Charlie Sheen stuff wasn't going on at this point in the show, but just pretend it is, kinda like a semi-author's universe. I know that the whole people from other school is kinda confusing, but maybe it's not too confusing, and I'll try to clear it up in the next 2 chapters maybe, unless you like them, then I might keep them around lol. Oh, you know that speech that Reeves gave? I put more effort into that speech, than I've put into any of my speeches for Public Speaking this semester. Please R&R, I'm dying for reviews. Don't own Glee, BTW. I'm so exited for the Born This Way Episode (even if I'm not the biggest fan of that song). I've just noticed my author's notes are getting longer and longer.**


	5. Britney Brittany Part 2

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth****: Hey guys (whoever's actually reading this story)! I'm back with the next chapter now that school's over. I apologize for the wait, but you guys know how school is, pssh. You know what I just realized, when I'm not sure what to write, I fill the scene with idle dialogue. Now a quick warning for you, I tend to have a flare for the dramatic, so this story is kinda yeah…..But it's what happens when you're a drama queen who writes while stressing over exams and all that hosh-posh. Please feel free to flame me because I deserve it, but if you stick with me, I promise I'll sort everything out. I totally changed most of this chapter though. OMG I seriously can't wait for season 3! Well anyway, here's the next chapter. Oh, and I'm sorry if Mr. Schue (shue?) is completely out of character, or any other character, really. Read and enjoy!**

**Warning: Same as the other chapters really, language, maybe slightly sexual content…and I changed the performance of toxic and that whole dentist thing…..didn't really make sense to me. So Toxic isn't performed at that assembly, and they just sing randomly. Also I decided not to do the So Here's what you missed on Glee, since this is really just a continuation of the last chapter. Hope you don't mind. Also for this chapter, I decided that the Femme Fatale album was out (not sure if it was), but if it wasn't just go along with it!**

**Disclaimer: You're getting the almost imponderable joy of reading a disclaimer that really isn't needed, but I don't own Glee, which is like, cool.**

**Shameless Promoting: Follow me on twitter Komikai22. Follow me on tumblr at .com. Thanks!**

**(Osama bin Laden backwards is Nedal nib Amaso! Oh the irony, then irony. The world's clearly coming to an end.)**

Episode 3: Britney/Brittany part 2

.

_Here's what you missed on Glee: Some of Reeves friends from his old school drop by and be bad influences. Reeves gets mad at Kurt and calls him a bitch, but then they make up so everything's cool. Glee club want's to do Britney Spears but Mr. Schue won't let them. Then Reeves goes behind his back and gives a speech that causes a riot. Will the glee club get to do Britney, does Brittany get a new cat, and will Kurt and Reeves finally kiss?_

_"I agree with Mr. Shue. I don't want to do Britney." OMG, Brittany, doesn't want to do Britney! O, Lame Devil! O Draconian Saint! O The Irony!_

_"But why? You are Britney?"_

_"Exactly. I'm Britney Spears. Brittany Susan Pierce. Brittany S. Pierce. Britney Spears. All my life I've lived in her shadow, and I don't want to anymore. I just want to be me."_

_"If you do this, I'll get you a cat that doesn't try to steal your soul at night."_

_"Deal."_

**-bomp!-**

Sweet baby Jesus, I'd created a monster. A monster that was ravaging the school halls, screaming about Britney Spears. Perhaps using my exceptional public speaking skills (in my old school, all students were required to take it for at least a semester every year, we also learned how to give the most evasive answer to the public as possible, but that's a completely different story…) to create a riot wasn't for the greater good after all. I was sure I was gonna get expelled for this. Fuck!

I ran out of the auditorium and all I saw was chaos, the kind of chaos when you've found out that you've sold all of your possessions and then realized that the world _isn't _going to end. Why were there still so many students here! I heard a roar (rawr is dinosaur for I love you) and I saw that Santana (may her bitchiness prosper for years) had dragged (or drug? What is the past tense of drag anyway?) a table into the hallway and was standing on top of it.

"We'll want Britney 'till the world ends!" Awesome way to introduce a performance Santana, seriously, I'm giving you mad props for that. I totally didn't know what song you were going to sing until you said that. Bravo, bravo, _Brava_ actually! There was another loud roar (love you too, Santana) as the rest of New Directions joined he at the table (Not on it. Oh god, if they had all gotten on the table it would have been 'Scarlet Takes a Tumble' times 10). I had to admit though, for a spontaneous performance, they sounded pretty well.

**Rachel**: _I can't take it, take it, take no more_

Rachel fell to her knee's and started gripping at her hair, which surprised me. Didn't think Rachel had it in her to commit to a performance _that_ much.

**Santana**: _Never felt like, felt like, felt like this before_

Santana grinded slightly against Brittany, who was doing some weird popping dance move in front of her (so basically Santana was like grinding on her head; wanky).

**Kurt**: _C'mon get me, get me on the floor_

He shrugged as he joined the others, coming out of nowhere, and I grinned and decided the hell with it! With a running start, I jumped onto the table next to Santana.

**Reeves**: _DJ what you, what you waiting for_

**All**: _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Everyone started grinding on one another, well, everyone started grinding on their respective partners except for Brittany, Artie, and Santana's three-way grind. Brittany was basically giving Artie a lap dance while Santana was dancing 'provocatively' (like a stripper) around them. As I said before, wanky.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?" It was…Mr. Schue!

And if anyone believed that, then they deserve the brain damage that they most likely have. What he said in reality was:

"What's going on in here!" Then Finn opened his big mouth and got everything off track.

"We're starting a Protestant Reformation!" Seriously, what the fuck, dude?

"I do not believe that applies in this situation, Finnie." Rachel tried (ha ha, midget motherfucker up in here (wow, today's just one of those days where I have to curse)) to ruffle his hair.

"We talked about Protestant stages in Drama earlier." Brittany smiled dreamily at everyone as Santana rolled her eyes.

"No Brittany honey," I started. "Proscenium stage, and you don't have a drama class."

"My cat, Lord Tubbington, went to a Proscenium after he killed a stripper by stuffing a wad of dollar bills down her throat. He scares me." Brittany then began bawling and Santana pulled her into a hug, petting her hair. I wrapped my arms around both of them (glare all you want to bitch, Brittany lurves me because I'm just so freaking hot. It's shouldn't be legal to be this seductive).

"Don't worry Britt-honey, remember, I'm getting you a new one."

Brittney sniffled. "Thank you."

"That's _**it**_!" Mr. Schue screamed, which shocked all. "Everyone. Rehearsal room. Now!"

**-Glee-**

We were all seated, and most of us had the decency to look at least slightly guilty, except Brittany, of course. She was exempt from most of the rules of society, which really wasn't fair. I was a rarity, a crown jewel. I should be allowed to do as I please. I mean the world really wouldn't function without me, now would it (I really should get tested for ADHD considering that I can't stay focused on one thing for longer than a minute. Ooh, maybe that makes me a demigod or something! Awesome.)

Mr. Schue was pacing back and forth in front of us, seething. Then Rachel stood up, calling the room's attention to her.

"Mr. Schue, I do believe that I speak for everyone when I say that Reeves initiated this." Oh HELL no! Way to throw a guy under the bus, bitch. Hope she knows that I don't take to well to rats. Well, she'll know when she finds the carcass of a bird on her doorstep. Dead birds can't sing. I mean, who does that! Sure I gave a speech, but does that mean I used my Illuminati mind control tactics to force them to sing? I'm awesome, but not that awesome.

"But Mr. Schue," Kurt started. "That is completely not what-"

"Just what were you thinking, Reeves?" Mr. Schue was standing right in front of me. "What made you think this, this _riot_ was going to accomplish anything?"

"Well," I ran a hand through my hair. "I win here; I win there; I win everywhere, so-"

"Can't you be serious for once!" Mr. Schue screamed, which was seriously out of character for him, even on a bad day (well, from what I've experienced so far), like today. He sighed.

"Reeves, you need to realize that no means no." Unless followed by a yes. "It doesn't mean keep trying until you get a yes. We're a team here, and if you can't act like a member, then you can't be one."

"B-but I didn't even do anything!" And I really didn't. How was I supposed to know that everyone was gonna go buck wild and stir up trouble.

"You don't listen, Reeves. Just listen!"

"But-"

"No buts, Reeves!" Mr. Schue sighed and then sat down in a chair in front of everyone. We were silent for awhile.

"Now I don't know what led up to this, riot, but that doesn't matter. We're seriously lacking in communication within glee club, guys. Reeves, you may not have directly told every to go out into the school hallways after school and wreak havoc, but whatever you did or said inadvertently started it." Touché. "But I'm not blaming everything on you, and I apologize for snapping at you like that." He looked at me, as if awaiting a response.

"Maybe I do need to learn that actions have consequences." I admitted, softly. I heard someone snort (probably Santana, or maybe Kurt, dunno).

Mr. Schue smiled before turning to Rachel. "Rachel, if I'm not mistaken, I do believe I heard your voice distinctively. So then why would you try to pin everything on a fellow member?" Rachel's cheeks started to turn red.

"We-well I was just trying t-to look out for the well-being of the glee club as an entirety." Everyone rolled there eyes at this.

"That may be," Mr. Schue said, "But you have detention. All of you. Tomorrow right after school. No arguments from anyone." He glared pointedly at Rachel, then at me. Hey, I'm not arguing. It's better than a suspension, which I'm pretty sure we deserved. "But, two days from now at the assembly, I'm going to let you do one, ONE Britney song, so choose carefully." And with a slight smile, he dismissed us.

**-Glee-**

About thirty minutes later, I pulled into my driveway, but I stayed seated, thinking about Kurt. I wondered what he was doing (he was probably at his home now too. Duh, but maybe I should call him, just to make sure.) I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number that I had saved as 'Kurt Hummel: Number one wizard out there'. Not quite sure why I did that. Now that I'm looking at it, it looks quite silly.

"_Hello?_" Kurt said, picking up after the third ring.

"Hey there."

"_Didn't we just see each other less than thirty minutes ago?_" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to check on you, make sure you got home safe and sound without being attacked by any trolls or ninjas or something."

"_No, my commute was tragically uneventful. No ninja attacks, but I do believe I saw a man that looked strikingly similar to a troll._"

"You have to watch those people carefully; they're insidious bastards." I heard him giggle.

"_Of course they are. Wait, where are you calling me from. Either you're outside, or you have amazing television speakers._"

"Both, actually! I'm in my car, parked in front of my house, and I do have amazing television speakers."

"_How modest._"

"I try my best." Leaving my book bag in my car, I went inside my house, closing the door with my foot. "So what are you wearing?"

"_The same thing I was wearing when I left our school_…"

"Hot. What are you doing to yourself?"

"Reeves St. Claire!" I heard yelled from my kitchen. "Are you having phone sex!"

"Whoops, gotta go!" I said, hurriedly into the phone. I heard giggling before I turned off my phone.

"Hey Mum….and Dad." I walked into to the kitchen to find my Mum and surprisingly my dad and sister sitting at out table (well, it really wasn't a table, an Island really, but you get the idea). "Whatever it is, I didn't do it.

"Well, I'd hope not." Dad said, before motioning to the seat next to him. I sat.

"Reeves, Elizabeth," Mum was positively glowing as she looked at my sister and I. "We're having a baby!"

My sister and I both yelled out in excitement at the same time.

"Is it a girl?" Elizabeth asked?

"We don't know yet." Mum smiled at Dad. "You're going to be a big sister Elizabeth!"

"What about me?"

Dad rolled his eyes. "You're already a big brother."

"Whatever. God, I bet Kurt's gonna be so excited when I tell him."

Elizabeth looked up at me. "Who's Kurt?" The silence was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Yeah Reeves," Mum smirked at me. "Who's Kurt?"

"No one." I mumbled. Whatever happened to Children are meant to be seen and not heard, Elizabeth? "Just a friend from glee club."

"Well," My dad started. "Would you like to invite this _friend_ to dinner one night so we can interroga-um, get to know this _friend_?"

"You guys suck." I ran up to my room, and slammed the door so I wouldn't have to hear their pathetic laughter. They should know better than to laugh at a wizard, especially one of my caliber.

I pulled out my phone to send a quick text:

**Kurt guess wat?**

A few seconds later he replied with:

_**You found your mermaid parents?**_

**Wat?**

That sounded more like something Brittany would say…wanky (God I love that word! Saying cool things is really the only think Santana is good at, other than spreading her legs).

_**Sorry, Brittany's over at my house, she somehow got a hold of my phone.**_

**Cool story bro**

_**Do NOT cool story bro me. It is not a cool story, and I most definitely am NOT your bro.**_

Lighten up Kurt. He's so intense, just like Rachel (which reminds me, I still need to get a dead bird).

**N e way…mum's having a baby!**

_**You can't see it, but I'm screaming with excitement right now. I LOVE babies. Well, not the babies per se, just the decoration that comes with them.**_

Why am I not surprised?

**Well I just thought I'd let u no :) We don't no if its a grl or a boy yet, but im kinda hoping it's a boy so I can hve a lil bro**

_**I'll excuse your atrocious typing for know since you are in a state of over-excitement. Brittany just begged me to ask you if you knew that a Rhinoceros was just an obese unicorn.**_

It all makes sense now! I knew there was something off about them!

**Tell Britt shes a genius n I nevr figured that out. O n give her my numbr so we can talk :)**

_**Will do. I'm afraid to say I have to go now. My father wants to talk to me.**_

**Wait, 2moro, meet me ur lockr b4 skool.**

_**Ay, ay capitain. ;)**_

He sent me a wink, he sent me a wink. That means we're practically dating right. We're dating! Ok, well maybe we're not dating, but it does mean he likes me, right? My ring tone that alerted me to my texts (Ego, don't laugh. I worship Queen B) went off.

_**Kurt left me alone, and I started walking around and I don't know where I am anymore.**_

Maybe giving Brittany my phone number wasn't the best idea…

**-Glee-**

It was time, it was time. Everything was in place; I could see Kurt at his locker from my hiding spot down the hall, and Brittany and (surprisingly) Santana, who graciously volunteered (Brittany had her wrapped around her finger like, well, like something that gets wrapped around a finger) were in place. I had planned this all night, and there was no way I wasn't going to do it! I'm a winner, not a quitter. There were a few students in the hall, not a grand lot, but not to many: the perfect setting for a non-hostile performance (that is, if none of those 'jocks' are here, but I doubt they're smart enough to even know if they should be at school now, so I think I'm good). Unfortunately, I was neither bad-ass or kiss-up enough to get the band to play for me, so we were going acappella! Yeah!

Surprisingly, I was nervous. I could feel the butterfly's prancing around in my stomach. I breathed in deeply to calm myself, then began, walking towards him, slowly (and sexily, because it is possible to walk sexily. Ask Edward Cullen. He gives lessons on it at the rec centre).

**(A.N.: I did this whole section without lyrics!)**

**Reeves: **_Baby, can't you see? I'm callin' a guy like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous. I'm fallin'._

A few people looked up at me as I passed them singing, and Kurt's head snapped up as soon as I was in hearing distance.

**Reeves: **_There's no escape, I can't wait. I need a hit, baby give me it. Your dangerous, I'm lovin' it._

Then out of nowhere (well, to the spectators at least) Brittany and Santana appeared to back me up.

**Brittany & Santana: Too high, can't come down. Losin' my head, spinnin' round and round. Do you feel me now?**

We were now standing in front of Kurt who was blushing his head off. I smirked and leaned my head so it was right in front of his.

**Reeves, Brittany & Santana: **_**With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic I'm slippin' under. With the taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

Kurt started to back down the hallway and try to run away, but we followed after him. After all this planning, we couldn't just quit in the middle of a performance, now could we?

**Brittany & Santana: And I love what you do. Don't you know what you're toxic?**

When we caught up to Kurt, I pinned him (gently) to a locker, my face inches from him.

**Reeves:** _It's getting late to give you up. I took a sip from the devil's cup. Slowly, it's taking over me._

With a glare, Kurt pushed me off of him and proceeded down the hallway, and with a smirk (see, parallelism there), we followed after him. Kurt ducked into an empty classroom (except for the teacher) and we went in with him.

**Brittany & Santana: Too high, can't come down. It's in the air, and it's all around. Can you feel me now?**

Kurt finally gave up and decided to sit down and let us finish our song in the classroom, though I'm sure the teacher didn't appreciate that, due to the looks he was giving all of us.

**Reeves, Brittany & Santana: **_**With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic I'm slippin' under. With the taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic?**_

Brittany and Santana each sat down in seats on the opposite side of Kurt.

**Brittany & Santana: And I love what you do. Don't you know what you're toxic?**

I kneeled in front of the desk Kurt was sitting in and smiled at him nervously.

**Reeves: **_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

And with that, with that, we finished our performance, because we really had no intention of bringing it out any longer than this, and really, at this point in the song it was just the same thing repeated over and over again. I'm pretty sure Kurt got that we thought he was toxic, so why go any longer? There was an awkward silence between us.

"Well," Santana stood up. "I'm out bitches." After being given detention by the teacher for cursing, she stormed out of the room, mumbling under her breath in Spanish.

"So…" Thank God Brittany had decided to stay or else I probably would have clammed up completely.

"We sang for you Kurtie! Did you like it?" She bounced excitedly in her seat, waiting for the answer. It was a few minutes before Kurt said anything.

"I didn't _hate_ it, I was just a little surprised you had the audacity to risk what little reputation you had to sing for me. It was sweet."

Oh hell yeah! I'm actually really shocked it went well. I thought either a) we'd be interrupted by a slushy shower, or b) he'd absolutely hate it and never speak to me again.

"So was it enough to convince you to finally go out with me? I still have those Breadstix coupons."

"I do suppose you deserve a shot with the fabulous Kurt Hummel, so yes. Pick me up at eightish." With that he strutted away.

"Why today of all days, did you guys decide to _sing_ in my classroom?"

**-Glee- **

I must say, today was a good day. I paid attention in class, aced a pop quiz for sure, managed to escape a slushy, and my performance this morning inspired many more random outbursts of songs. While everyone was waiting for the bell to ring, Rachel (we have English together) took it upon herself to re-enact 'Baby One More Time' in front of the whole class (she totally deserved the wads of paper thrown at her, bitch. Yeah, I'm still mad at her). When the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room to get away from the insanity wrapped up in a little, annoying, horribly dressed package that is Rachel Berry we were all greeted by the chorus of 'I'm A Slave 4 U' coming from my favorite little blonde Chiquita (don't know what that is, but she likes for me to call her that). Now normally, this wouldn't have turned many heads (school officials were pretty used to these…performances. It's not like they could stop us, considering half of the glee club (including me) had problems obeying authority, and/or the teachers were afraid of getting their cars keyed), but Brittany had somehow managed to sneak in a cooler of twenty or so medium-sized yellow snakes and had "let them loose because they told her they wanted to help her sing". So we got dismissed early while an exterminator was trying to track down all the snakes. Brittany was so upset I had to drive her home (she was in no condition to drive, and who am I to just leave a damsel in distress), which took longer than I expected because she couldn't tell me where she lived, then we had to call Kurt to get her address because she didn't know her parent's phone number, but then Kurt wasn't answering his cell, but eventually he picked up and we got her home. By the time I got home, I was beat. When I trudged through the door I saw my sister lying in the middle of the floor (shouldn't she be doing her more-awesome-than-public-school (so she likes to brag) school work) drawing.

"Why are you home now?" She asked.

"There was a slight…infestation problem and we got sent home early. Where's Mum?"

"She's in her room. I think she's asleep. She told me before she went to take a nap to ask you if you were inviting that boy Kurt over for dinner in case she was still asleep. Which she was, weird. She must be like psychic or something." My sister had the tendency to ramble on and on (and on and on and on!), so I had to interrupt her before she had totally changed the topic to something undeniably girly and silly while I still had the chance to. The fate of the world was currently on my shoulders.

"Actually not tonight, we're hanging out at Breadstix."

She crinkled her face. "What's Breadstix?"

"No idea."

Suddenly she started smiling largely. "Ooh! Is it a date?" I did not blush, I repeat, I did not blush.

"No! Maybe….hopefully."

She squealed (I think my ears are bleeding, and I'm pretty sure I now have irreversible damage in my left ear). "Get some, Reeves!"

"How do you even know what 'some' your supposed to 'get'?" Roll your eyes at me one more time girl, better hope you don't get popped so hard they roll out of your head.

"I'm home schooled. I watch a lot of daytime TV. You'd be surprised what they show during school hours." Okay….

"Well I don't have to leave for another," I pulled out my phone to check the time. "Nine hours. I'm going to sleep."

"Wait! Your just gonna leave me down here by myself?" I took my car keys out of my pocket and tossed them to her.

"Knock yourself out. Go to the park or something."

"Your kidding, right? I'm twelve." I had started heading up the stairs, but then I turned to smirk at her (I called it my _Reeve's Is So Fucking Badass Smirk_™_)._

"Do you know how many cars I had taken for a _test drive_ by the time I was twelve?"

"But I don't even know how to start a car!" Geez, she seriously needs to me made into a badass. Wonder if MTV does that?

"Gotta learn sometime." Then I bade her Adieu and went to my room for a well-deserved nap. Before I could sleep though, two thoughts kept bouncing around in my head. _Elizabeth really wasn't going to take the car, right?_ and _I'm pretty sure we all had detention after school. Wonder if that was cancelled or not. _

**-Glee-**

I was woken up by a loud banging on my door, followed by:

"Reeves St. Claire, get your butt out of bed!" Grumbling, I shuffled over to the door in a zombie like state and opened it to see a pissed looking Mum. "You did not tell your twelve-year-old sister to take your _car_ and drive to the park!" What? When did this ha-oh yeah. Oops.

"I knew she wasn't going to do it." Not completely true, but we would go with it. What time was it? I looked over my shoulder to the clock on my wall (it was an awesome clock. Kinda like Flava-Flave's except it was on the wall). 6: 20 (about, I'm not great at reading regular, non-electronic clocks). Great, I still had time to shower and get to Kurt's house as soon as I text him to text me his address.

"Well, what if she did! She could have died, or gotten arrested!" Maybe she should have changed the order of that sentence. Makes it seem like she'd rather have her daughter die than be arrested. That's bad parenting.

"But she didn't. Chill. Do you really think I'd of told her to take the car if I actually thought she was going to do it?" Yes.

She was still angry, but she looked subdued. "Just, just don't do it again. Oh!" All traces of anger were gone from her. "Liz told me you had a _date_ tonight. Is that true?"

"Well, it's not officially a date. I don't think."

"I see. Well I'm just gonna leave you to get ready." After winking at me she left, but then a few seconds later the door opened. "Oh, and if there's a repeat of your Liz incident, I'm taking back your car." Then she finally left.

An hour later, I was sitting on my bed trying to figure out what to wear. Casual or dress to impress? Casual or dress to impress? Kurt always dresses to impress, but I don't want to wear a tux, and I don't want to look like a troll. I ended up going with something similar to what I usually wear, except more tame. I wore a black sweater vest (I do love sweater vests), a white shirt , and black skinny jeans. I looked similar to Artie from glee club, weird. I took my phone off of charge to see that I had 3 new texts. All three were from Kurt; one of them was is address, but the other two were kind of odd, but cute:

_**I can't believe I'm actually excited for tonight. Strange, right?**_

And the other said:

_**Since you didn't answer my last text I'm going to assume you're just asleep, instead of ignoring me an hour before out date.**_

So I guess it was a date then. Great. Awesome even.

**No! Aftr droppin britt off I went rite 2 sleep. Im actually bout 2 leave 2 pic u up now :D**

_**Okay then, I'll be waiting. ;)**_

After slipping on my shoes and grabbing my wallet out of the freezer (no idea why it was there), I left. At first I had trouble finding his house, but eventually I got there, right at eight o'clock. I wasn't sure if I should wait in the car or what, so I just went and knocked on the door. I was expecting Kurt to answer, but instead I was greeted by an, older gentleman, glaring at me (I didn't want to say creepy 40-ish year old guy because that was probably Kurt's dad).

"Who the hell are you?" I was kind of drawing a blank.

"I-I'm Reeves. Kurt's date."

"Date? Since when does Kurt have a date?"

"I apologize for not telling you about my torrid affair, Dad. I was afraid it would go over well with you."

"Well you could've at least told me you had a date kid. Could've gotten my shotgun from the attic."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, he doesn't have a shotgun."

"That you know of." His dad smiled.

"That I know of. Now come lets leave." With a wave, he pulled me out to his car before his dad could say anything else. Then we were off.

**-Glee-**

The date was actually very nice. He ordered Garlic and Herb Chicken Penne, and suggested that I order the Parmesan and Romano Fettuccine Alfredo (I had never been here before and didn't know what was good) which was delicious. We talked a little about glee, he insulted my outfit (said I looked like a goth geek), and talked a little about our performance the next day (we were singing 'Hold It Against Me'). I learned a lot about him that day. His eyes were actually glasz, he wanted to go to New York to study fashion, and he knew the lyrics to every single Lady Gaga song, even the ones that weren't so popular. He learned some stuff about me too. My favorite color is actually yellow (to his horror). I hate screamo music, and I may or may not be as 'punk' as I like to pretend. I hate to say this but I think the best part of the date were the breadsticks. I could _not_ stop eating them. They were so sinfully delicious, I could have gone to hell right then and there. When the check came, Kurt tried to pay for his food, which was adorable. After a heated glare off (I won), the check was paid and we left. I thought the ride back to his house would be awkward, but it wasn't. We sang along to some songs on the radio until we got to his house. I walked him to his door, and then he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Surprisingly," Kurt said. "I had a nice night. Hopefully we can do it again soon sometime." He smiled at me one last time before going inside his house.

I'm surprised I didn't crash on the way home, because I had no idea what I was doing. I was in a Kurt-induced haze, and all I could think about was how Kurt said he wanted to do it again soon. When I got home I couldn't figure out how to get the garage door open, so I just left the car in the driveway. My dad was home and he was downstairs with Mum. I'm sure they said something to me, but I didn't know what it was, so I muttered something unintelligible. I'm lucky they didn't try to question me any further, or they probably would have thought that I spent the day getting high with Kurt (which reminded me, what ever happened to those pills my old friends gave me? Probably fell out of my pocket somewhere in the school). When I got up to my room, I took my phone out of my pocket to put it on charge to see that I had five new texts, all from Brittany.

_Lord Tubbington ate my Cheerios uniform :(_

_Are you on your date with Kurt? His lips taste like minibutterflies_

_My mom made you a house key just in case you need it. It has a smiley face on it and my dad wants to meet you._

_I got detention for the rest of the month for the snakes_

_Did you know that Microsoft is just like an air conditioner. It works fine until you open windows. I guess that's why my laptop flew away. And tomorrow we have glee all day to rehearse for the airship._

Airship? Poor Brittany. I'd talk to her tomorrow at school. But now, I was tired and was going to bed. I had to get up early tomorrow, because I was gonna dye my hair again. I'm thinking grey.

**-bomp-**

Sure enough, Brittany was right about all day glee practice. It was lucky that everyone knew the song or else we wouldn't have been ready for the assembly. We mostly had to just work on the arrangement of the song and choreography. I was stuck with just the chorus, but Kurt got a solo section and he got to start off the song, which was fine by me. Rachel (god, she _cannot_ sing Britney) got her own section, and Mr. Schue was singing with us too, which was kind of creepy to be honest. Before we knew it we were all in the auditorium and it was time to perform. Principal Figgins walked onstage to quiet everyone.

"Okay, okay, quiet everyone. Please welcome the William McKinley High New Directions." There was a significant lack of applause, and then we went onstage, and the music began.

**Kurt: **_**Hey, over there. Please forgive me if I'm coming on too strong. Hate to stare, but you're winning, and they're playing my favorite song.**_

Kurt looked so hot up there. We were all wearing these really weird black and white jumpsuit type things; I don't know what they were, and a hat. Most of us looked stupid, but Kurt knew how to work it.

**Rachel: **_**So come here, little closer. Want to whisper in your ear. Make it clear, little question, want to know just how you feel.**_

Rachel was one who looked stupid. I'm such a basher.

**Mr. Schue: **_**If I said my heart was beating loud, if we could escape the crowd somehow, if I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?**_

This is where things started getting a little crazy. People were starting to get excited (heaven knows why, he was up there singing to students about would they hold it against him if he went up to them and said he wanted a good lay), and one girl started yelling to Mr. Schue that she wanted to have his babies.

**All: Cause you feel like paradise, and I want a vacation tonight. So if I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?**

At this point, all semblance of a controlled performance was lost and it was just a full out riot (foreshadowing a couple of days ago, anyone). People were screaming and jumping around, and _touching_ each other. It was a sex riot. A few people got trampled, and at least three teachers who tried to break it up got elbowed in the eye, and I saw a yellow snake slithering around in there. In the midst of the chaos I found myself in a corner with Kurt, Brittany, Mercedes and Brittany.

"Maybe doing Brittany wasn't such a good idea after all." They all nodded in agreement.

**-bomp!-**

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth****: Well, there it is. The final part of the Britney/Brittany chapter. Omg, I had to go through this whole thing and fix it because my spell checker was set to UK English! I hope you guys enjoyed it. You do NOT know how long it took me to do this or how many changes I made to it. I just really hope you guys review. Please review, I'm begging you to. It'll make me update faster. I promise. So click that button down there, now! Please.**


End file.
